A New Kind Of Hybrid
by True Alpha Jaguar 1999
Summary: After extenuating circumstances Scott unlocks a secret part of the true Alpha making him, Stiles, Malia, and Derek leave Beacon Hills and when they arrive in the Mysterious Mystic Falls they feel like they belong and they decide to stay. Scott/Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N takes place in "Teen Wolf" right after season 5A, but Derek comes back during season 5A, Kira never left, and Scott realizes that Stiles killing Donovan was self-defense quicker than in the show. Basically, the Teen Wolf timeline is pushed back half a year, so Scott and the gang are juniors in their second semester. Episode ones events, except Lydia's scene where she almost breaks out of Eichen, since those events are being cut entirely since season five will not be a flashback for the first half of the season like in the show, are going to take place in episode ten. All the other episodes are pushed back a number in the line up. We meet Theo in the new episode one or the original episode two, also, the events of "Status Asthmaticus" are not happening, at least not in episode ten, Season 5A of my version of Teen Wolf. Scott and Malia have a brother-sister relationship of sorts in this fic. It will take place right after the end of season two and three months before the episode "Disturbing Behavior" in "The Vampire Diaries". Elijah is not staked by Klaus but Elijah realizes that Klaus will attempt to stab him in the back in the future so he is going to make some plans of his own. Elijah is also a witch and an original vampire because while one cannot be both a servant and abomination of nature realized to actually correct the mistake that Klaus is Elijah would need the immortality of a vampire but the abilities of a witch and will lose his powers after an extremely powerful spell after playing the part in rectifying Klaus and there was a second white oak sapling but it will have been different to the original ancient white oak tree in Mystic Falls. Originals can usually not compel other originals, incredibly powerful witches, or Scott's type of werewolf. While they can compel a member of the five, it won't really work all that well so they can compel triggered werewolves and slightly above average witches. Scott's hair is jet black instead of the dark brown like it is in the show. Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Teen Wolf" or "The Vampire Diaries"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Third Person POV_

Kira looked down as a hand went into her stomach and grabbed her heart. When she traced the arm back she saw it was Theo, who just pulled her heart out with his hand, all the while Scott was being forced to watch. After that moment if anyone looked at Scott they could see a part of him broke that day. Then his mouth opened and he let out what could only be described as a howl of despair followed by a roar of unbridled rage. When Scott stopped the roar, that was surely heard all throughout Beacon Hills, his crimson eyes were pulsing with rage, sorrow, and unrestrained power. Scott brought his arm up and swung his clawed hand in a downward arc at Theo's neck. His claws would have severed Theo's head from his body but at the last minute they were stopped by Derek who just shook his head and Scott looked down in shame realizing killing him would not bring her back. After that, Lydia wouldn't look at him and Liam looked like his role model had just fallen off the pedestal he had been on. However Malia, who would kill her mother if given the chance and Stiles, who had killed Donovan, along with Derek understood how much pain **(emotional)** Scott had to be in to attempt to take Theo's life and why he would want to do so at that moment. Derek, however, couldn't let Scott kill Theo. It doesn't matter how much he deserved it because he knew what it felt like to kill and then realized it wasn't worth it even if it was accidental and that brought memories of Paige to the front of his mind. So Scott had a discussion with his mother and they came to the decision it would be best for them to move. At the same time, Stiles along with Sheriff Stilinski, Malia, who Scott and Melissa offered a place to stay, and Derek all decided to move with them to Mystic Falls, Virginia. So Scott/Malia and Stiles are now next door neighbors, Mr. Stilinski is still working in law enforcement and Melissa still works in the medical industry. Derek doesn't need to work anywhere, so basically everyday he and Scott work on seeing if Scott could transform himself into an actual wolf. Turns out he couldn't become an actual wolf but he likely had an alpha form it was just a matter of time till Scott was able to do it.

After that Scott started training with Derek in hand to hand combat and so far Scott has been steadily improving. After a month of that, he had also developed a good friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and last but especially not least Matt Donovan his newly made beta, who told him a few interesting things like how there are vampires and a different type of werewolves that are bound by the moon. He was also thinking about maybe since he's a True Alpha he could have a second form that was stronger than a regular wolf form or his average werewolf form, so he decided to call up Deaton and ask.

"Dr. Alan Deaton, who is this?" Deaton asked.

"Mr. Deaton, it's Scott, I had a few questions and I would be there but after what happened...," Scott trailed off.

"It's fine Scott, I understand and you can call me whenever you need to my door is always open to you and your pack so ask away," Deaton said warmly over the phone.

"Deaton, could it be possible that my alpha form could be similar to Peters monster wolf form because I can't become a full wolf True Alpha's were powerful so I figured my alpha form could be stronger than the average wolfs forms," Scott asked curiously.

"It could very well be entirely possible," Deaton confirms Scotts assumption.

"Ok Deaton, well, I gotta go, got some experimenting to do," Scott says.

"Bye Scott," Deaton says.

So Scott decided he wanted to feel powerful, the power he felt when he attempted to murder Theo. So he thought back to what Derek said a few years ago "Anger is my anchor, it's something we have always had and will always have **(I'm pretty sure Derek said anger was his anchor but I'm not sure if he said the rest but I don't think he did)**. So after he went out to the woods he focused on his anger and felt it coursing through his very being and decided to try and focus it in certain areas. He focused it in his claws and made them grow to one and a half inches long. The same happened to his teeth when he focused it there then when he focused the power to his eyes he could see heat signatures and he noticed he had company.

"You can come out I know you're there," Scott told the person.

Then when the person came out Scott noticed the man was dressed in a suit had dark brown hair and he didn't look worried at all that he had been caught in fact Scott could swear that he looked like he was pleased.

"Well I'm impressed not many can say they are able to notice an original when they are trying to hide and my name is Elijah Mikaelson." the now-known-Elijah said.

"Scott Mccall, why were you watching me?" Scott asked suspiciously with slitted eyes.

"What if I told you I could make you almost exactly like some of the most powerful beings to exist, but first what are you?" Elijah asked.

"What's the catch and why should I tell you?" Scott asked quite bluntly.

"First, because I need someone who may actually be close to matching my brother and the reason you should have told me is it would help to know what you are. However, you will tell me what you are." Elijah says trying to use compulsion on Scott.

"If your gonna be demanding things then I won't tell you anything," Scott said. Then Elijah realized Scott was obviously something not from their branch of the supernatural because if he was compulsion would have worked on him.

"Fine, I'm sorry, it's just I'm used to getting what I want and resort to compulsion and I already know about the supernatural," Elijah said.

"Fine, I'm what's known as a True Alpha werewolf. What is compulsion?" Scott said slowly.

"Could you tell me what is different about your type compared to the werewolves we have here in Mystic Falls. Also, compulsion is like mind control," Elijah asked curiously.

"Oh! Well for one were not exactly bound by the moon so we can change at will, but only alphas have werewolf venom. While ours will kill vampires it has an extra compound that makes it to where I can turn **(includes other vampires, witches, and Mystic Falls werewolves)** any humanoid by biting them but that's if they are accepted by the bite. I don't know if this is a difference but my kind is immune to magic bonded platinum." Scott said, most differences he knew and one he was uncertain about.

"Yes, our werewolves are immune to magic bonded silver. In the near future would you mind me making you something close to an original vampire?" Elijah asked. "Actually, you would be a new type of Hybrid and would be below sub-par with my brother Klaus. He will be stronger for now because he is a true original and it will take you a bit to reach your peak, and he has 1000 years of experience on you but eventually in terms of power, you will outmatch him. Along with the fact that you won't be on par with an original for an allotted amount of time." Elijah stated. Hoping he would say yes, if he did he could actually have a friend who, not as strong as Klaus for now, could come close in the future.

"Sure, I guess that would be fine," Scott said. Over the next month, Scott worked to achieve his True Alpha form along with learning that some Originals have abilities unique to them so when he is changed it's reasonable he will have some unique abilities of his own. When he finally completed his "Beast Form" halfway into the month he described it as "it felt like his muscles were being ripped apart, then stitched back together constantly until he was in his new form". In this new form he was 9.5 feet tall with 2 inch long claws and fangs with very large human-like arms, lupine-like legs, a tail with a wolf-like muzzle and covered with jet black fur and bright crimson eyes **( basically imagine the La Bête du Gévaudan a bit taller with a tail and a longer narrower muzzle, covered in black fur and you have Scott's new "Beast Form")**. For the rest of that month, he practiced changing until it was nearly painless and almost instantaneous.

 **So there's chapter one. The white oak ash daggers are going to be a half silver, half platinum alloy. The reason I chose platinum is in my story's timeline platinum is a metal highly used when involving the supernatural. Witches also like to use platinum just as much as silver. Average Originals don't grow stronger with age they are at their peak the moment they turn however below average Originals take longer to reach their peak, which is at the strength of an original, maybe four months if the blood they drink is human for those four months and two after that will eventually become stronger than true Originals. However, a traumatic moment can speed the process up considerably.** **Please review it helps me to know if you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the night of the senior prank Scott was running a little late because Elijah had a bad feeling about tonight, so he cast a spell on Scott that would keep Scott's soul in his body till after the ritual to make him a near original just in case it came to that.

"Scott, if you die I will take you to the last white oak tree. I found it as a sapling and using magic I mixed it with Blue Nordic Monkshood, making it become a nordic blue white oak tree and hidden from the others, I planted it since I thought it would be useful to keep. Just in case, you can't handle your new blood lust I am going to take you to a hotel afterwards," Elijah told Scott after he cast the spell.

"Ok, but I don't really think it will be much of a problem. I mean during full moons I have to deal with blood lust, and I've done well for the past two years that I've been a wolf and being an alpha increases the blood lust too. Also last night there was a super moon and I'm still somewhat feeling the effects," Scott told Elijah. Then in what seemed like to prove what Scott was saying his eyes flashed a bright crimson for a second.

"But if we do have to commence the ritual we will need to start building up your resistance to blue nordic monkshood because we don't want someone to get the drop on you with blue wolfsbane **(Nordic Blue Monkshood is going to be known as blue wolfsbane)** since it is the plant at the base of the nordic blue white oak. You also need a resistance built so you can ingest it without burning your throat and lungs. So it won't be able to weaken you when you consume it." Elijah told Scott.

Then Scott was walking to his dirt bike that he brought from Beacon Hills to Mystic Falls and Stiles was bringing Malia to the school. When he got the feeling he was being watched, using his anchor he focused his power into his eyes and noticed he was surrounded by six people.

"You can come out now, I know you're here."

All six slowly came forward revealing Theo, Liam, Hayden, Lucas, Corey, and Tracy surrounding him in a circle all with their eyes glowing except Lucas's which were pitch black attempting to look intimidating.

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of any of you?" Scott asked with a smirk in amusement.

"Well, no not really, that's why we have a friend that should be coming in the near future," Theo said smugly, like he had it all figured out.

Then he saw that Scott was still smirking and he was starting to change. Scott started growing taller, his muscles getting larger, sprouting two inch long claws and fangs, his legs stretched and appeared to be more lupine. A tail sprouted from his tailbone, his face growing outward into a semi-long muzzle, all of his teeth got sharper, his ears became dog-like, his nose became less pronounced, and jet black fur started to cover him. Theo noticed the same glow of power from when Scott tried to kill him a few months back in those crimson eyes of his. After that Theo started panicking then yelled.

"ATTACK!"

Scott was scratched multiple times by Tracy. He started to feel the effects but he wouldn't go down without a fight and he pushed through it the best that he could. Liam and Theo jumped onto Scott and dug their claws into him creating large gashes. While Liam's started to heal Theo's scratches, however, were not, even after that Scott took a few swipes at them. He met his mark leaving incredibly deep claw marks in Liam and Theo along with knocking them and Tracy out. Then he felt something like spikes enter his back, he changed back to his average werewolf form and noticed claw marks on his left arm and the left side of his back. He tried to pull the needles from Lucas out but Corey was invisible so Scott looked using his alpha vision and saw where Corey was and charged at him, throwing him into Lucas, knocking both boys out. Then he started seeing spots and blacked out.

When Scott came to he first noticed how tired he was and second he saw that he was in a room that had two beds. He was laying on one and the other was Elijah along with a gorgeous blonde that seemed to look at him with intrigue.

"Elijah, who is the gorgeous blonde?" Scott asked in an exhausted voice. Elijah smiled in what seemed to be amusement, then he said.

"The gorgeous blonde as you so eloquently put it is my little sister, Rebekah." Scott feeling embarrassed looked away, then he realized he felt really hungry.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yes but do put on a shirt we will be outside and before you come out test the light to see if you're immune to the sun."

Scott didn't notice it before but he was shirtless. Right before they walked out Rebekah said.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." In accented English.

So Scott got up and put on the shirt that was left on the other bed put on his shoes and socks he also noticed the UV lamp on the desk and put his hand in the light and did not catch fire like he would if he was not immune to the sun.

So he went outside the hotel and met up with Rebekah and Elijah. It was still dark out so that was good they could teach him the method on how to get fresh blood from humans.

"So the technique we will be teaching you is the snatch, eat, and erase method. You choose who you want, take them into a secluded area, feed on them, and compel them to forget about it. However, you will be drinking from a blood bags for now since your werewolf side turns people." said Elijah.

So Scott was given a blood bag and it was then they saw his true face he had the veins and blood red sclera of a vampire. His eyes glowed the crimson of his werewolf side and he had the wide werewolf fangs, but the needle sharp points of vampire fangs and his premolars had become fangs too. All in all, he looked like an extremely impressive example of what the supernatural world could create after he drank enough blood bags to sate his hunger.

"Elijah, how strong do you think I am in terms of supernatural power, at least for now. I know normal vampire's get stronger with age." Scott asked because he was curious.

"Well, based on how successful the spell was other than using all my witch magic and considering you just drank blood I would say you should be on par with a vampire who is about 750 years old. The only thing that can truly kill you is magic and a stake from the nordic blue white oak which we burned down after the ritual. However, you can be weakened by desiccation and, for now, blue wolfsbane until we build up your tolerance and you are immune to the white oak ash dagger since it is a silver and platinum dagger, along with the fact it wouldn't be the right type of ash. Another thing is other than the nordic blue white oak your body is indestructible like average Originals." Elijah who had been trying to figure out the answer for a while finally said.

"Where am I supposed to stay? Klaus took off when Damon mentioned Mikael." Rebekah asked.

"You can stay at the Salvatore boarding house. If they have any problem with it tell them they can deal with me." Scott said in a voice that implied that the Salvatore brothers would do best to either stay on his good side or stay out of his way.

 **A/N Scott will have certain abilities that are unique to him because certain originals have abilities unique to them so eventually I will put a list at the end of the chapters when a new ability is used but for that to happen you need to review. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Italics-telepathy**_

Scott starts on his way home. He thinks about everything that had happened over the last few hours. When he arrived home he told his mom and Malia about what happened and they asked him to show them what he looks like in his new vampire face, he showed them, then they all went to sleep. When Scott wakes up he notices two things. One, he felt his blood lust was a lot stronger but nothing he couldn't control. Second, all of his senses seemed even more heightened and he felt better than ever, even better than in his "Beast Form".

The next day, Scott, after having some breakfast **(i. )** walks into Mystic Falls High School and sees Elena and Stefan where Elena says

"I said let go of me."

Scott walks over and says

"Let her go."

"Who are you?" Stefan asks arrogantly.

"Scott Mccall, now let go of her," Scott said with a growl lining his voice.

Stefan then attempts to push Scott against the lockers but can't. Scott grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him into the lockers and flashed his eye crimson at Stefan for effect.

"Oh, if anything happens to Rebekah while she's staying at the Salvatore Boarding House I will send you back to Klaus in a box. Got it?" Scott asked in his deep timber tone that he recently got when using his alpha voice.

Stefan nods and says.

"Se-ee you guys in history."

Scott decides to walk with Elena to History class and sits down beside her. When Stefan opens his mouth to say something he decides better and went and sat by Tyler keeping quiet.

"Welcome back, Seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders-Native Americans." Alaric started to say.

"What about the Vikings?" Scott knew that voice from anywhere and just like he predicted Rebekah walked into the classroom and sat in the originally empty seat in front of Scott.

"Well, there's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who Are You?" finished Alaric and Rebekah responded with.

"I'm Rebekah I'm new and History's my favorite subject."

Now Scott and the rest of the guys on the football team are training. Scott can hear Rebekah and Caroline having a conversation that Caroline started by saying.

"You can't just come infiltrate all our lives."

Rebekah responded with,"What if I'm just here because my brother decided I wasn't useful enough to take me with him, so I'm trying to live my life as much as I can and attempting to have a little fun while I'm at it."

Scott could tell that Caroline looked at Tyler because Rebekah said, "Don't worry I don't want your boyfriend I've got my eye on a hybrid of my own," and at that moment Scott could feel a pair of eyes on him. After that, Scott could hear the coach saying,

"It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!"

After that Tyler decides to compel the coach, so Scott storms up to Tyler and pushes him while saying.

"You shouldn't be using these abilities for your own personal gain."

Tyler attempts to push back but Scott is stronger than him and he starts to slide back. Both start growling at each other, and their eyes become their wolf eyes without the blood red sclera and their fangs are starting to lengthen, then Scott punches Tyler in the face instantly knocking him out cold for a few hours **(Tyler will also be telling Klaus about Scott putting him on his radar)**. By this time Rebekah is pulling Scott away from Tyler to a subtle place that no one else is at and Scott accidently bites Rebekah. He knows she won't die from the bite but he doesn't want her to be in pain so he has her drink some of his blood and the bite heals quickly. Only thing is he bit her which means she will become a shifter of some kind and Scott will have to teach her how to control the shift. Scott flashes his crimson eyes at her and her eyes flash a vibrant pink back at him and he filed it away to ask Derek. It also means she is immune to the white oak ash dagger, sunlight, and wood because she's his type of shifter and that neutralizes those weaknesses. So Rebekah and Scott just stay together and Scott decides he wants a symbol since Rebekah mentioned that the Mikaelsons had their own symbol so he decided he wanted ironic so naturally he started with a diagonal cross and he looked like he was having trouble coming up with the design so Rebekah said

"Well, you already have something from your vampire side why not take something from your werewolf side and incorporate it."

So, Scott did he made the edges of the cross go outward and curve inward and went into a point reminding him of werewolf claws. He also added an 8-point star and had a line going down the center of each part of the cross except for the star. That will be his symbol he just knows it.

A few hours later Scott gets a text from Damon that says.

" _Do you know where Rebekah is I have to babysit her tonight at the party for the plan to work",_ Scott responds with.

" _Don't worry I've got her handled and we aren't going tonight. Neither of us can get drunk now, so really there's no point in going, the only thing alcohol does for either of us now is curb the hunger._

After that, they decided to go to Scott's place where Rebekah meets Scott's mom, Malia, and Stiles. Scott and Rebekah decide to stay at Scotts for the night and to go see Derek in the morning about why Rebekah's wolf eyes are pink and what it means.

Scott was the first one awake that morning and he had some questions but seeing how Rebekah was still asleep he decided to call Deaton who said.

"Hello, Scott what can I do for you?" Scott responded with.

"Well I have quite a few questions to ask you and I was hoping you could provide some answers."

"Ask away," Deaton said.

"First, have you heard of the supernaturals of Mystic Falls?" Scott asks which will lead to his true question.

"Yes, I am aware of the supernatural that is found in their neck of the woods why do you ask?" Deaton asks, truly curious.

"Well, recently I've changed, I've become a below average original hybrid for the moment and I was wondering if I could revert the compound in my venom so it wouldn't turn humanoids when I bite them if I don't want it to. I have one other question that is related to that topic but I'll ask it after you answer my first question." Scott asked wanting to make sure what happened in the situation with Rebekah does not happen again.

"Why yes if you just think that you don't want to turn somebody your venom will become average werewolf venom. So what was your other question?" said by Deaton.

"Do you know why a newly turned wolf would have pink eyes instead of yellow and blue?" Scott asks worriedly and Deaton responds with.

"No, I don't. I wish I could help you more Scott but Derek might know."

"Okay, thanks, Deaton I will be visiting you at some point in the future." Scott says and they both disconnect the line.

So after some breakfast, Rebekah and Scott go and see Derek since they have a few questions for him. When they arrive at Derek's new house they wait for Derek to invite them in since that is the only way they can enter but Scott had already contacted him telepathically letting him know almost everything.

"Come in," came Derek's muffled voice.

Scott and Rebekah went inside and they decided to get to the point.

"Derek, would you happen to know why Rebekah's eyes are pink?" Scott asked, actually appearing worried, which surprised Derek.

"We, werewolves, are like regular wolves in the fact that we have one true mate and with them we mate for life. The reason every wolf in a family wants to become alpha is because one, when an alpha turns their true mate the newly turned wolfs eyes become pink. This signifies that she is the alpha female of the pack but her eyes will change to crimson when giving alpha commands and the bite. She's basically in werewolf terms, a really strong beta, but has the ability to give the bite, give alpha commands, and able to use the alpha sight. Second, if an alpha uses their alpha sight they can see if a wolf and their significant other are true mates based on the color they both exhibit since every werewolf has a certain color, along with a string of said color that ties them to their true mate." Derek says looking at Rebekah with uncertainty and hope for his alpha to truly heal from his heartbreak.

"So what you're saying is Scott and I are soulmates?" Rebekah asked. Derek slowly nodded his head. Then all of a sudden Rebekah starts kissing Scott like the world is gonna end.

After that, they go back to Scott's place and with them quite a bit of Stefan and Damon's liquor and Rebekah tells Scott her family's story. Scott then told her how to revert her venom such as when they are drinking from the vein, then they decide to go to sleep. **(Damon tells Elena that Rebekah might be at Scott's place.)**

The next morning Scott again wakes up first and decides to work out **(think first episode, season three, where he is doing the one armed pullups)** and that is what Elena walks in on. When she does that, Scott, without stopping asks.

"So why do you want to know the reason Rebekah doesn't want to wake Mikael?"

"How did you know that's what I was gonna ask? By the way, where is Rebekah?" Elena asked.

"Well the thing is some Originals have unique abilities and considering vampires, in general, have very limited telepathy and my type of werewolves are capable of speaking to the pack through telepathy. It would seem using advanced telepathy is one of my unique abilities, but I will likely get more as time goes on because I'm slowly getting stronger till the time when I will be on par, maybe even stronger than Klaus. Rebekah's asleep but if it will make you people leave her alone I can tell you the Mikaelson family story" Scott said the last part with a growl. So Scott goes on to tell her the first part of the story. After the first half Elena's phone starts to ring so she answers and has the conversation with Damon. Then a half-awake Rebekah walks into the room and Scott fills her in on what he has told Elena so far and they decided she would tell the rest of the story. While the rest of the story is told Scott is lying on the couch holding Rebekah, then comes the ending conversation.

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years." Elena asked, skeptically and surprisingly Scott is the one to answer.

"Elena, you can't choose your family, trust me I wish I could," Scott said darkly referring to his father. Rebekah hugs him and gives him a kiss then she said.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him."

"I'm impulsive, more so than most others, because before I changed, my instincts were very good and that has only increased, so know I follow my impulses," Scott said. After that, Rebekah continued where she had stopped.

"Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Asked Elena

"He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah asks.

"Well now you don't have to worry about that darling I'm with you for all time. " Scott said in his old voice that had some happiness in it. _Along with the fact that the dagger will not work on you anymore. Scott thought to Rebekah._

"I'm just looking for one good reason we shouldn't wake Mikael," Elena said without even attempting to look like she was going to leave and Rebekah responds with.

"And I've given you thousands, but you will anyways. I know you want his help to kill my brother, I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine." Elena states.

"Do what you need, wake Mikael at your own peril. However, make no mistake if you come after my brother I will rip you apart and I get my temper from my father."

"Leave Elena," Scott commanded.

 _A few hours later_

Elena Storms into Scott's house and we see Scott and Rebekah drinking some liquor.

"Elena, what are you doing here? We already told you to leave." Scott asked.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"Klaus was there. He told her." Scott said, wondering where the conversation was going.

Elena sighed and said, "He lied to you."

Rebekah replied with "And how do you know that?"

"We found a cave where your family carved their names and it was covered with symbols, your entire family story.

Elena brings out the pictures explaining how Klaus is the one that killed her mother. When Scott thought Rebekah was gonna attack Elena he used the alpha command to stop her because while she may be female alpha he was still the head alpha of the pack and she had to listen to him. Rebekah breaks down, Scott goes to comfort her which he does for the whole night and it broke his heart listening to her sobs. They **(Rebekah, Scott, and Elijah)** also discussed how there is another side to this war with Klaus and the Mystic Falls. Then they thought of things they could do to prepare for the fight that will take place.

 **Telepathy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N Witches can be emissaries to Scott's type of werewolf and can practice druid magic.**

They had also arranged for Deaton to come and he would perform a Desiccation spell on Rebekah when Elena stabs her with the dagger so it appears to work. However, after Elena leaves Scott would feed Rebekah his blood which would bring her back from desiccation since his blood can multiply at an alarming rate. The reason is he has the blood or really, cells in general, of an alpha werewolf and almost near original level vampire and she would awaken quicker than if she was given any other kind of blood. Since the dance was cancelled they decided to try something to boost Scotts overall power and his control. So using both Deaton and Elijah's knowledge in the Arcane arts they mixed liquefied bloodstone with liquefied onyx along with mixing liquified blue selenite and liquefied onyx and decided to tattoo it into Scott's body. The reason this would increase Scott's abilities and control is because Deaton knew that Onyx increases Scott's type of werewolf but works best with alpha's, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Bloodstone increases a vampires overall abilities, especially originals. The reason it would improve his control is the selenite helps curb the influence of the moon on him such as his emotions and transformation control for Scott's type of wolf. So, for the design which would be on his chest right above his heart, he was gonna use his symbol. When they were done it was that symbol but the outermost half of the cross was black with red specks and the innermost was dark blue but in the intersection of the cross the eight-point star was red. This increased Scott's vampiric strength to being equivalent to an 850-year-old vampire and his werewolf strength was almost equal to his vampiric strength now. Deaton had opened up a veterinary practice in Mystic Falls so now Scott could earn money so he could afford a place in the imminent future.

After a few days, the skin grew over the tattoo. So they had Rebekah use her alpha sight and she noticed there were veins of pure liquefied onyx spreading from the tattooed intersections of the cross. So, like his last tattoo they took a blowtorch to it but for it to work they had to weaken Scott's body, so he was given a large amount of pure blue wolfsbane. They only did the start of the vein of the pure leaking onyx but since it was a set amount of onyx leaking into Scott's body every day his werewolf side was almost as strong as his vampire side, but not quite. During that time Rebekah got a call from Klaus and she told him, he would pay for killing their mother. Scott got use to his power boost and better control of everything, as for the rest of the month of September, Deaton and Elijah found out Malia was a witch and started to teach her in both druid and witch magic. Scott had mastered telepathy and while his physical werewolf strength wasn't as strong as his vampiric physical strength his werewolf senses were far superior to his vampire senses and he has taken to using his alpha eyes so much that his usual chocolate brown eyes now have a red tint to them along with him not having to use his crimson eyes to see with alpha sight, but when goes into a rage his eyes unknowingly go crimson. So, on the night of October 10th, Scott gets a call from Matt and it goes like this.

"Scott, Tyler bit Caroline. Is there anything we can do other than going to Klaus?" Matt asked, sounding frantic. Scott had to think and decided he would, at least, try what he was thinking and if that didn't work they would have to get Klaus. So he said.

"Matt, take her home and I will be there soon. I have an idea that will hopefully work."

So, he arrives, and thought, _I'm out front, you have to get Liz to invite me inside,_ to Matt. Then he hears Matt and Liz's conversation.

"Mrs. Forbes you need to invite Scott inside. He could be the only way to save Caroline other than going to Klaus himself." Matt said.

"Matt, do you trust him?" Asked Liz.

"With my life," Matt said, with no hesitation.

Then Scott heard a clear "come in" that he was sure came from Liz. So Scott went straight to Caroline's room and they started a conversation.

"What are doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Did Elena not tell you and the others? Well, I'm here to attempt to save you without having to go to Klaus, of course." Scott stated.

"No, she didn't tell us anything about you. How can you save me you're just a werewolf aren't you?" Asked Caroline.

"Well, you see that's not all I am." Then Scott shows her his vampiric face. "You see I'm a different kind of Hybrid, in the future I might tell you, but we'll see. To Klaus, you're seen as collateral damage… Even though I don't like Tyler you shouldn't blame him, the blame should be solely on Klaus. In my type of werewolves, there is something similar to a sire bond, it is the relationship between the alpha and their betas. The betas can attempt to not do what the alpha says but it is one of the hardest things to do. Even if they do succeed they would likely be punished later… Severally." Scott said remembering when Derek told him that Peter, when he was alpha, would likely punish him for attempting to save the bus driver.

"Yeah, so what rank are you… Alpha?" Caroline asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Ya, only alphas can make other wolves, Matt is my beta and I'm his alpha," Scott said, thinking back to Matt's first full moon. He had gotten better as an alpha since he had first become one.

"Would you ever punish Matt if he disobeyed your orders?" Caroline asked, feeling worried for Matt.

"Not really, I don't like commanding my betas unless it's a life or death situation and maybe if someone died because he disobeyed the order. I've had to deal with death more than I would like to in my 18 years." Scott told Caroline, then he started thinking of everyone who has died in the time he has been a wolf.

"Who has died? What if what you are going to attempt doesn't work? If you haven't noticed I'm dying here." Caroline asked, one side curious and the other worried because of her hybrid bite.

"Well, there was my past two girlfriends, Kira and Allison, and while I wasn't close to them, nor was it truly my fault, there are two previous beta wolves, Erica and Boyd. Then, there was Aiden, an alpha who dropped to a beta, he died helping me save my best friend Stiles. If it doesn't work I could let you die… if that's what you want and you really believe you have no purpose. I've thought about attempting to end it all myself once or twice, truth be told. When I first became a werewolf I hated what I had become. But I'll let you in on a little secret. Every time I thought about it I remembered how it would likely affect everyone I loved. Caroline, you have people who care for you and they would be crushed if you passed, but if you still don't think you have a purpose, I can walk out that door and let you die or we can attempt to save you, it's your choice. All you have to do is tell me." Scott didn't really want her death on his conscience, but he wouldn't force her to try his plan if she didn't want to live.

"I don't want to die," Caroline told Scott, looking like she was about to cry.

"Ok, I'm gonna have you drink some of my blood." Scott bringing his wrist to Caroline's mouth where she was going to drink his blood from and after she drinks a little bit Scott noticed the bite was healing and he said.

"Happy birthday, Caroline."

He left a note on her table next to her bed it said.

 _To Caroline,_

 _If you ever just want to talk or are in trouble you come see me. I would have gotten you an actual present but I'm broke at the moment. Also, tell Elena if she even thinks of daggering Rebekah again she won't have the arms to do it._

 _From Scott_

While Scott was helping Caroline, Klaus decided he would do something to see how Scott would react, so he killed Melissa of course. **(I didn't wanna kill her but it had to be done for Scott to be a match for an original sooner.)** Rebekah said she would be a little late coming home that night. When she arrived home she found, Scott who looked emotionally shattered, with tear marks along his cheeks and a note that said Klaus was the one who did it and she started to comfort him with Malia's help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N Stefan got three coffins since Elijah wasn't daggered in the first place. So Damon undaggered Kol and he took Elijah's place in the episode "Bring Out the Dead" and Elijah took Kol's place in the fight with Klaus in the same episode**

 **Also thank you to DraigTrueEmperor9 for reviewing it helps when I see reviews for my story it causes me to want to write the next chapter quicker**

So they hear from Damon that he undaggered Kol before he and Finn were given back to Klaus. That is why they were at Klaus's Mansion and they just heard him ask Kol why he hadn't left and Kol asks,

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Klaus responds with

"What have you done?"

"What have you done brother? We're doing this on my terms now."

Then Elijah and Finn come out and Finn stabs him with one of the daggers. Then Scott and Rebekah walk in and Rebekah says,

"This is for my mother." and stabs Klaus, then Scott punches him and Klaus flies clear across the room, making a rather large dent in the wall. Stefan and Damon are told they can leave and then Kol says,

"This is a family matter."

Scott gets up to leave but both Rebekah and Elijah say,

"You are family."

Everyone is gathered around Klaus and Rebekah says,

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Then she throws a glass vase at a painting and Klaus response was.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family, none of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Oh, you're right, none of us will be alone again," Said Elijah.

"You're staying behind," This came from Finn.

"Were leaving you Nik, right after Scott and I finish school. And you will be alone. Always and Forever," stated Rebekah.

"You run. I will hunt all of you down," Klaus responded

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father," says Elijah.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! What do I have to fear from any of you?" Klaus asked.

"Well, when Scott comes into his full power and once we get that coffin," Elijah says, challengingly.

The door opens and in walks Esther and Scott broke down after hearing Rebekah say,

"Mother".

So Rebekah comforts him while Esther walks up to Klaus and says,

"Look at me. Do you know why I'm here?" Klaus responds with,

"You're here to kill me."

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you," Esther said then she looks around and says,

"I want us to be a family again."

However, Scott using his new original ability that he got last night he could felt that Esther was not being truthful but his telepathy, like the compulsion of the originals, couldn't be used on a very powerful witch. However, he could hold telepathic conversations with the other originals. He let Elijah and Rebekah know by telepathy and he got a response from Elijah, he told him to wait until they knew what she truly wanted. If it was to kill her children, he **(Scott)** would have to do something to get rid of the power she would be drawing upon. Which would be from the Bennett bloodline, so he would have to do something about either Bonnie or Abby. He said he had some business to take care of, but asked if he could stay with Rebekah for a while. Since he didn't think he could stay in "the house" for a while he got a mental reply being _of course._

So, Scott decided to go by Caroline's house. He went and knocked on the door and Caroline answered and he asked,

"Can I come in?" Caroline nodded and let Scott in. So they went into the living room and sat down and Scott started the conversation with.

"Caroline, can I trust you?" Caroline response was,

"Yes. Scott, what's this about?"

"I might have to do some not so good things soon Caroline and I wanted to ask that if I do, can you wait to hear my side before you jump to conclusions?" Scott asked Caroline.

"Okay, I will try to wait and hear your side, but I can't wait for forever," Caroline told Scott.

"Do you want to take a trip with me to my house to pick up a few things. Some things have happened and I don't want to be there alone," Scott stated.

"Sure, what happened?" Caroline asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I found my mom on the floor yesterday. Dead," Scott said, using his new emotional control to dull his grief and Caroline gasps.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Caroline said.

So Scott and Caroline go to Scott's now former home, he packed up his clothes in a suitcase got his journal that he draws in, and got the last of the blue wolfsbane seeds and flowers. and after saying goodbye to Caroline went back to the mansion. However, the minute he walked into the mansion Klaus made a comment.

"Oh, look sisters, mutt made it home," Klaus said tauntingly.

"Klaus, don't you have some other immortals to screw with. Oh yeah, no one likes you, sorry, I forgot," Scott snarked back.

"Remember who you're talking to boy," Klaus threatens.

"Oh Klaus, quit with the all high and mighty act. I'm just as immortal as you are and while I know every one of your weaknesses, you know zero of mine. By the way, you still need to apologize to Caroline and you're welcome, I'm the one that helped her out of that problem," Scott told Klaus.

So, Esther wanted a dinner with a special guest **( instead of a full on ball with everyone in town it's going to be a dinner with the Mikaelson family, Scott, and Elena where Esther will tell Elena of her plan to kill her children)** so Scott decided to get somethings done before then. He started to unpack after that and he started thinking of what his line of vampires would be like, they probably couldn't be harmed by vervain, but by blue wolfsbane, otherwise they would likely have the same average vampire weaknesses.

Then it was time for the dinner and Elena had arrived early and went off to have a chat with Esther. When they came back Scott got a glimpse of Elena's mind where he saw that if all the original vampires drink the toast, then Esther will be able to link them together and kill them by using Finn as a sacrifice. Scott warned Elijah and Rebekah telepathically so they don't drink the wine and when Esther looked away they poured it out. **(So, then Esther tries to link them, when she gets to Elijah and Rebekah's name a hole forms in the paper and she can't link them, so Abby doesn't have to become a vampire, at least not yet)** So Esther and Finn left town as did Kol.

"There must have been another sapling from the white oak tree in the cave, there is a picture of an old white oak, three hundred years after we left the first time. Scott, we need to find that tree, we could finally kill Nik, but people could kill any original, well, except for you," Rebekah tells Scott.

"Okay, don't worry we'll find it. How about you do some searching? I'm going to talk to Deaton about a few things. I'll meet up with you at the reparation of the bridge, okay?" Rebekah nods and Scott kisses her, then they go their separate ways. **(So Rebekah is going to talk to Mayor Lockwood, like in the show but Scott will be doing something that will be beneficial to the pack. I'm also bringing in a certain type of Hybrid sooner than in the show.)**

"Deaton, do you know a witch in Mystic falls who could become an emissary for my pack?" Scott asked Deaton.

"Well I know of one person but you would have to make her into a part-vampire but yes I do," Deaton told Scott.

"I'll do it. Can you get her here?" Scott asked Deaton.

"Sure," Deaton told Scott.

 _30 minutes later_

A short caucasian girl with dirty blonde hair walks in and asks,

"You called for me Deaton?" said the girl.

"Yes. Sophia, I think I know of a way you can be a fully acclaimed witch if you accept the proposal my friend Scott here offers," Deaton told Sophia. **(If you haven't figured it out yet Sophia is a siphoner witch.)**

"I will turn you into a part-vampire if you become my packs emissary, help us with magic when needed and I would like to be your friend," Scott says.

"Okay, I agree to the proposal and I'm Sophia Michaels," Sophia said.

After that Scott gave her his blood and then he snapped her neck and went and got a blood bag and she completed the transition and because of her witch side she is immune to the sun they went separate ways. Scott went to the reconstruction of the bridge and found Rebekah and walked her way over to Damon and a redhead he gives her a kiss then she says,

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Easy there Rebekah. You know, she used to beat men for sport," Damon said.

"She always was quite common," Rebekah says.

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise so who is this glass of tall, dark, and handsome," The redhead says.

"What are you doing here Sage. This is Scott my mate," Rebekah said looking about ready to tear sages head from her shoulders.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother carted him around in. Also What do you mean he's your mate?" Sage said.

"I think we should go somewhere a little more private," Scott says.

"I agree." Damon usually wouldn't wanna go into private when talking about stuff like this because there are enough people that know of the supernatural as is. So they all went to the Salvatore boarding house.

"And Finn. You just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going. Scott is my mate simple as that. I've changed into something else if you want to know you can ask Scott, and if he wants to tell you he will," Rebekah said.

"So Scott what are you," Sage says.

Scott flashes his eyes along with showing his true face then he says,

"I'm a hybrid a rare type of werewolf that is not found in Mystic falls well not found much here and an almost original level vampire."

"Oh. Finn he probably went looking for me," Sage said.

"Or, quite possibly, he forgot all about you," Rebekah says.

"I doubt that," Sage responds back.

"Oh? Because he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life," Rebekah says then Scott and her leave the Salvatore Boarding House.

Scott and Rebekah go and see Caroline. Scott using his telepathy told Caroline that they were there and asked to come in. She let's them in.

"Caroline what if I told we knew of a way to actually kill originals? We would need Damon's help, but let him, Stephan and Elena know that they can't use it on Rebekah or I will personally rip their hearts out." Scott told Caroline.

"Just a sec," Caroline tells them. Then she calls Damon they discuss it and she comes back and says,

"Well they gave their word, so what is this weapon to originals?" Caroline asked after a moment.

"It turns out that the ancient white oak tree had a sapling and we need the Salvator logging records to find out where that special wood went and it is the only true weapon to average originals," Scott said.

"OK well we can go see about it now, if you'd like?" Caroline told Scott.

"I guess that would be fine. Let Damon know we are on our way," Scott said.

While that was happening the scene changes to the forest right outside of the abandoned cottage. We see large wolf-like prints that led to a large lupine-like shadow that was slowly changing into a shape akin to a teenage silhouette. As the prints go they change drastically into sneaker tracks.

 **Empathy**

 **A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger but looks like the beast has arrived so please review it helps make me want to write more and get new chapters out as quick as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Right after the call as Scott, Rebekah, and Caroline were walking in Stefan and Damon were trying to decide if they should tempt fate by attempting to take Rebekah out. Scott saw what they were thinking and since they were right next to each other he raced over to them, stuck his hand through their chests, and grabbed their hearts then he pulled them out this all happened in the span of 4 seconds. After that, all hell broke loose and everyone was screaming and yelling until Scott deciding enough was enough roared causing silence to reign. Since nobody looked like they were going to start soon Scott decided he would start and said,

"I warned them they didn't heed the warning so they paid the price."

And with that Scott put their hearts back in their body's and concentrated then they were gasping for air. After that, Scott said one thing, "Next time I won't be so forgiving. Caroline if you could let them know what we discussed earlier regarding their help and let us know when any new information is discovered." Then he and Rebekah left because Scott needed to blow off steam so they went to the forest that was near the manor. Then for the first time since becoming a hybrid he became his alpha form it had gotten bigger to about 10ft tall and looked more menacing with the bloodstains on its teeth and it's fur had red fur spread throughout now. After ramming through trees they realized it wasn't working so they decided to go about it in a different way. Next thing we see Scott shift out of his alpha form and then he and Rebekah start kissing and tearing each others clothes off and using their vampiric speed they raced up to Rebekah's room where they stayed for the rest of the day. The next day they got a call from Caroline telling them to meet them in the woods near the boarding house they showed up and were the first ones there. Once Elena showed up she asked the question,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott just ignores her, Rebekah, however, did not.,

"Well saving your sorry ass for one and two Caroline told us to come. Believe me, we want to be around you liars less than you want us to be here."

"I-." Elena was cut off by Damon.

"Elena don't. Did you not see what starting something with them can cause? Let alone they already don't like you."

"So I'm assuming by Caroline's call you made the wood into weapons. Just so you know this does NOT make us a part of your group we just have a common enemy that we are trying to get rid of nothing more." Scott told them.

"Ya, we did here's your cut of them," Damon says and tosses Scott a duffle bag and Scott counts the contents and it adds up to about 20 stakes and Scott responds with.

"We'll be in touch okay Caroline. Also my condolences for your late father he must have been great for you to turn out how you did."

After that, Caroline gives Scott a hug and says,

"Thank you," Scott replies with,

"No problem."

After that, they decided to go to Mystic Falls High because Scott had something he needed to do when they arrived and went to the office and saw there was a counselor of sorts there

"How may I help you out?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if there was any way I could possibly graduate early?" Scott asked.

"Sure if you pass these certain tests you don't have to go to any more classes,"(I know this isn't how things really work but I'm starting to lose inspiration, however, I am finishing this fic) The women said.

So they decided Scott would come in next week, he would take the test, and if he passed he would get his diploma. By the time they left and it was dark and Scott got a text from someoneIt's Stefan. We need your help to kill Finn

"Love, they're asking for my help to kill Finn. What should I do?" Scott asked Rebekah since it was her brother he would be killing.

"Well, it's your choice. No matter what I'm with you. For all time," Rebekah said and gave Scott a kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Scott said and went and got one of his white oak stakes

Scott looked around since it felt like he was being watched and went to the Mystic Falls Grill like it said in his text that gave him the details.

Scott saw Stefan come out shortly followed by Finn and Sage. Sage attempted to overpower Scott but by now Scott was just about as strong as a vampire her age. Scott stabbed Finn with the stake and Finn along with the stake caught fire then Finn's veins came to the surface and his skin grayed.

"The deed is done now we just have to get rid of Klaus," Scott said told Stefan.

So Scott and Rebekah are relaxing at the mansion when Troy, a vamp turned by Sage, walks in behind Sage. She speed over and attempted to take Scott out but then she just shriveled up and died same with Troy. Scott thought about it and came up with a theory.

"Maybe when the original of the bloodline is killed there blood children die as well," Scott said then he called Stefan.

"We need to find a new way to take out Klaus I have an idea that might actually work in helping us rectify the circumstances," Scott told Stefan over the phone then he hung up and called Sophia.

"Hey, Sophia can you and Deaton look into a way to break the connection between the originals and their sired?" Scott asked.

"We can try," Sophia said.

"Okay let me know if you make any progress," Scott said and hung up then his phone started ringing.

"Hey, Scott, we may have a problem we were checking on the stakes and it would seem Alaric's vampire hating alter ego has hidden one of the stakes," Damon said and he can hear Scott taking a deep breath.

"I'll be right over I might be able to reason with the guy in his head," Scott said.

Scott made it to Alaric's place he was invited in and everything and they are both sitting down and Scott reaches out for Alaric's mind linking them and opens his eyes to see himself in a black room and notices Alaric or at least a part of Alaric psyche.

'Look can you just tell me where you put the stake,' Scott said while in Alaric's mind

'Why should I? You're more of an abomination than they are,' Alaric said back.

So Scott left his mind.

"He isn't cooperating so there isn't much I can do. Call me if need something but remember double cross me and you won't be able to do it a second time," Scott said and walked to his bike and drove off.

 **So there it is chapter 6 I know it's short but writer block sucks and like it said in the chapter I'm losing inspiration for this story but don't worry I already have three other story's that are in the planning phase for once I finish this one and hopefully soon writer's block will go away so I can do the next chapter of A New Shifter Is Born and please review it helps with writer's block or at least it does for me**


End file.
